This invention relates to an electrode array, and more particularly to one which may be applied to a mammalian body and used for muscle stimulation and for recording electrical activity.
A previous U.K. patent application (GB No. 2 098 489 A--Signal Processing Apparatus) described a device which may be used to record electrical activity (electromyograms) from a muscle in a mammalian body and to apply an electrical stimulus to activate that same muscle at a frequency proportional to the average amplitude of the electromyogram. A problem with such apparatus, however, is that the natures of the two signals are such that they can interact and create an undesirable artifact on the recorded signal. The present invention seeks to provide an electrode array intended to reduce such interaction.